Un deseo de amor
by Kachorro
Summary: Ash es derrotado por Paul lo cual causa que todas las chicas que lo acompañaron en sus viajes lo abandonen diciendole crueles palabras que lo lastiman. Pero su tristeza sera remplazada al saber que no esta solo y que es apoyado por alguien que nunca se espero estuviera enamorado de el. No Yaoi, SemiPokefilia. Ash x Pikachu Harem Masivo (Pokehibirdas) CAP 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

Antes de leer la historia vuelvo a aclarar… No Yaoi, esto es semipokefilia y en este fic Pikachu es hembra, como muchos otros Pokemon que se mostraran mas adelante, los personajes de pokemon en sus formas antropomórficas podrán tener cierto parecido a otros personajes de otros animes, así que ninguno de los personajes de los que se hará mención son de mi propiedad, sino de su respectivo creador, solo poseo los derechos de los dibujos que podran apreciar en Deviantart bajo el nombre de Beelzeluis…

Es un bello día en pueblo paleta, el sol es radiante, un dia perfecto para que todos sus habitantes estén felices, bueno la verdad no todos, ya que ahora nuestro subcampeón de la liga Sinnoh esta muy deprimido, la razon es que todas sus ¨enamoradas¨ se las arreglaron para lastimarlo emocionalmente cuando le dijeron que no era ni será el hombre que ellas querían.

Comencemos con nuestra querida pelirroja de ciudad celeste, Misty lo dejo por Richi un castaño totalmente igual a el, ella le dijo que era un bueno para nada que era mejor retirarse de ese sueño tan bobo que tenia y que viera la realidad, nunca seria un maestro Pokemon ya que para eso se necesitaba madurez.

Su mejor amiga May fue la menos dura explicándole las cosas, ella encontró un joven de Petalburgo que le agrado, Norman como siempre siendo un padre sobre protector entro en defensa de su pequeña, pero el joven demostró su valía y se gano a la familia completa, asiendo que se olvidaran del azabache.

Por ultimo Dawn, la sexy peli azulada fue la que le dejo la cicatriz de peor profundidad. Ella le dijo que nunca llegaría a los talones de su querido novio, el entrenador más cruel y Sub-campeón de la liga Sinnoh, le dijo en su cara que siempre seria un mediocre con sueños estupidos.

Su mejor amiga Pikachu, era la que estaba mas preocupada, el azabache ya que tenía días encerrado… ya no entrenaba y sobre todo comía muy poco, cosa que asusto un poco a su madre, el profesor y sobre todo a sus Pokemon.

Interrupción momentánea.

- Disfrutemos un poco del lenguaje pokemon… ¿como se ponía esta porquería? Será el botón rojo –digo apretando el botón-

- Usted acaba de reiniciar su partida de Pokemon White 2 – dice el artefacto dejando en blanco al escritor-

- NOOOOOO ya lo había terminado y mi Lucario tenía un Skill asombroso –digo con un aura deprimente-

-por que no intentas con el botón azul- dijo una chica neko de pelo azul, la cual estaba sentada jugando Twinlight Princess-

- que você altere o idioma de sua pokedex- menciono en otro idioma-

- demonios, donde deje el instructivo… - digo dejando la maquina en la mesa-

5 minutos después…

- parece que lo logre, haber Gardevoir acércate por favor… -pido a la Pokemon, la cual obedece-

Gardevoir: Gar… ¿puede entenderme amo? –menciono confundida-

- si funciono quiero agradecer a la academia de…- digo de forma soñadora-

- Esty feliz por usted Kachorro –sama, celebremos con las esposas y las sogas que usamos ayer- dijo sonriendo-

- ¿Qué tu que? –Gritaron las dos chicas Gato de la habitación-

- ¡REGRESEMOS A LA HISTORIA! – Grita asustado mientras las chicas le saltan encima levantando una nube de polvo, de la cual solo se escuchan ruidos de gatas celosas y furiosas, mientras la Pokemon Psiquica mira esto con una sonrisa-

Regresando a la historia…

- Ash –kun, no me gusta verte así –dijo preocupada la pequeña compañera del Azabache- me gustaría hallar la manera de hacerte feliz –dijo viendo a su entrenador, dormido cansadamente en su cama-

- no… yo no… los pokemon, no deben ser… maltratados –decía moviéndose en la cama, mientras sudaba-

Sueño de Ash…

Se puede ver a Ash en medio de la oscura nada con la cabeza agachada mientras se escuchan voces conocidas para el pero, no se ven sus rostros.

- los pokemon solo son herramientas, para conseguir mis objetivos –dijo frente a el un joven de pelo morado, vestía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones verdes-

-Te equivocas Paul, los pokemon tienen sentimientos, no puedes… -dijo molesto-

- Ya lo hice, y con mi entrenamiento te derrote… dime ¿a donde llegaste siendo amigo de tus pokemon? –pregunto con una sonrisa cínica que desarmo por completo al azabache, mientras reía como lunático-

- Ya vez lo que te pasa por enfocarte poco Ash… tu siempre viste por los pokemon y no por lo que tenias enfrente- menciono Misty apareciendo frente a Ash, esta traía una camiseta amarilla sin mangas y unos shorts amarillos, mientras miraba a Ash con el seño fruncido-

- lo siento Ash, si hubieras llegado un poco antes ahora estaríamos juntos –dijo con May con la cabeza agachada mientras un joven peliblanco la sacaba de ahí-

- miren nada mas, es el perdedor de la liga Sinnoh, era obvio que no podría contra mi Paul… y al no saber perder ahora se esconde de todos tras la falda de su mami –dijo riendose en la cara del pobre Azabache, que solo apretaba los puños al no poder hacer nada mas que escuchar esas voces que tanto lo lastimaban-

- ¿Que se podía esperar de un perdedor como el?- menciono Paul-

- Me decepcionas Ash Ketchum… creo que debemos dejar de vernos, me da vergüenza que me vean contigo –dijo la pelinaranja retirandose-

- Lo siento Ash, mi novio es celoso y quiere que dejemos de hablarnos – dijo siguiendo al peliblanco que se la llevaba de la mano-

- adiós niñito de mami –se burlo para después correr y abrazar a Paul, mientras caminaban abrazados-

En eso las voces cada se volvían mas bajas hasta que se dejaron de escuchar, dejando en un completo silencio al entrenador Azabache… pero en cuestión de segundos la oscuridad era desaparecida poco a poco, dejando ver a un pokemon como el responsable… este era nada mas y nada menos que Arceus.

- Arceus – dijo impresionado mirando al dios Pokemon frente a el-

- Elegido tu sufrimiento esta por terminar –menciono con su potente voz-

- ¿Que quieres decir? –Pregunto confundido al no entender las palabras de la deidad-

- A comparación de los elegidos anteriores, tu eres distinto has logrado crear un vinculo con tus pokemon que ha superado los lazos de Pokemon y entrenador –menciono de manera seria- Ash tus pokemon te aman –dijo esperando reacción alguna de parte del Elegido-

- si así como yo los amo a ellos –dijo el sonriendo-

- No Ash no entiendes, ellos en realidad te ama y buscaran la manera de hacerte feliz, sin importar los riesgos-

Fuera del sueño, Pikachu se acerco al Azabache y lamió su mejilla, después miro la ventana salió de la casa para tomar aire fresco y se poso en el techo.

Volviendo al lenguaje Pokemon

- Espero que Ash este mejor –dijo buscando una solución mientras tomaba un descanso sobre el techo de la familia Ketchum, la noche era hermosa y muy refrescante, los vientos corrían con libertad y había un hermoso celo estrellado, pero en ese instante una estrella fugaz pasó frente a los ojos del emocionada Pikachu -que hermoso, los humanos dicen que si les pides deseos a las estrellas se cumplen, ¿me pregunto si? Deseo que Ashi sea feliz.

En eso la estrella se dirige a ella asustándola mientras esta se cubre con sus manos para recibir el impacto, pero…

- hola –saludo una traviesa vocecilla-

-¿no me morí? –Pregunto Pikachu tocando su cuerpo-

- claro que no –dijo riendo la vocecilla-

- Tu eres un Jirachi –dijo emocionada, dijo emocionada mirando frente a ella al poderoso Pokemon de los deseos-

- Así es y escuche tu deseo Pikachu –dijo sonriendo, cosa que le dio muchas esperanzas a la Pokemon ratón-

- ¿me ayudaras a volver feliz a mi entrenador? –pregunto derramando lagrimas de felicidad-

- así es, pero antes respóndeme esto ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer feliz? –pregunto curiosa, haciendo que la Pokemon eléctrica comenzara a pensar en la solución para su entrenador-

En eso a la ratona Eléctrica le llegan varias imágenes mentales, las cuales eran de las chicas que lastimaron a su mejor amigo.

- Yo quiero que Ashi pueda ser feliz con alguien que lo ame tanto como yo, que lo entienda y que nunca lo abandone como esas malditas que lo lastimaron –dijo recordando con gran furia a las ex -amigas de su entrenador-

- En pocas palabras, tu deseas estar al lado de tu entrenador, ser la chica que le de el cariño que perdió, deseas darle el amor que necesita ¿verdad? –Con dicho comentario hizo sonrojar a la Pikachu- creo que puedo hacer algo mucho mejor que el convertirte en una simple humana, quiero que comprendas que el convertir a un pokemon a humano, es un proceso difícil, además debo decir que haré que conserves algunos rasgos pokemon, tus habilidades y ataques.

- D- ¿De verdad puedes hacerlo, para que este con mi Ashi? –Pregunto entusiasmada, por que su sueño se volvería una realidad-

- claro, no por nada soy Jirachi el Pokemon de los deseos –respondió con una sonrisa angelical-

- Acepto tu propuesta –menciono un tanto emocionada- al fin, el sueño de todo Pokemon hembra... toma eso Bayleef que yo te ven… -en eso Jirachi la interrumpe-

- Lo cumpliré con una condición –dijo haciendo que Pikachu dejara de fantasear-

- ¿Cual? –pregunto dudosa, sabiendo que no le gustaría-

- Bu-bueno toda mi vida he estado solita, y de vez en cuando deseo la compañía de un macho que me proteja y me abrazara en las frías noches,...-menciono sonrojada mientras Pikachu tenia un tic en el ojo sabiendo lo que le iban pedirle- ...así que me gustaría saber si, compartirías a tu entrenador conmigo -finalizo con una gran sonrisa, y Pikachu solo podía hacer una cosa ante tal condición-.

- ¡QUEEEEEE! –soltó un grito lo cual fue escuchado por todo pueblo paleta, ya que la pequeña había entrado en un Shock total por dicha propuesta-

- Si mira, así podemos hacer feliz a nuestro elegido-

- ¿como que nuestro? eso ya me suena a manada, Ash es mío –respondió un poco celosa la rato que comenzaba a soltar descargas de sus mejillas-

- Sabia que dirías eso –dijo decepcionada, mientras Pikachu

- perdón Jirachi no quería portarme así, pero… es que han lastimado tanto a mi pobre entrenador que me volví algo sobre protectora… bien lo compartiré contigo –dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la Pokemon de los deseos se emocionara-

- si al fin podré cumplir mi deseo, así como yo cumpliré el tuyo, espero que estés lista para hacer feliz a nuestro Ash… -dijo levitando en los aires-

- estoy lista, por ashi lo que sea –dijo determinada-

- lo mejor será no estar a la vista sígueme –ordeno la Pokemon de los deseos-

Después de caminar un poco, Jirachi procedió con la trasformación que pido como deseo, la ratona eléctrica, así que comenzó a brillar intensamente y cubrió a Pikachu, en eso Pikachu comenzó a crecer hasta tener la apariencia de una bella rubia, su cabello estaba suelto y llegaba a su espalda, de el salían unas curiosas orejas como las de un Pikachu, su piel era bronceada, tenia unos ojos color chocolate, conservo sus rojas mejillas, siguiendo su cuerpo tenia unos grandes y redondos pechos copa D que eran tapados por una camiseta amarilla sin mangas, en sus brazos había unos guantes amarillos, tenia una breve cintura de la cual salía una curiosa cola de pikachu y unas manchas cafés, de anchas caderas y de redondo y bien formado trasero el cual era tapado por una falda amarilla, sus largas y bien formadas piernas vestían unas mallas negras y terminaba con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió? –Pregunto confundida, mirando su nueva forma mientras moldeaba sus caderas con sus manos-

- ahora podrás hacer feliz a nuestro Ash.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Creí que vendrías conmigo? –Dijo esperando a la pequeña criatura-

- me encetaría, pero eso deberá de ser mañana… por que hoy tengo que cumplir mi última noche de deseos, para después tener una vida feliz –dijo volando y dejando a la nueva Pikachu-

- espero que ser mitad humana no me haya perjudicado mis habilidades –ante esto la nueva Pikachu corrió con gran agilidad hasta ver la casa de Ash, luego entro por la ventana de Ash- bien, por lo menos mi agilidad si la tengo.

Así la Pikachu se acostó con una sonrisa esperando el mañana, para que su entrenador la viera con su nueva apariencia.

Sueño de Ash…

- Ash esta por amanecer recuerda todo lo que hablamos, no estas solo… tus pokemon están contigo y ellos te volverán muy feliz – declaro el dios mientras se despedía de Ash-

- si tú lo dices… -dijo no muy convencido-

A los 30 minutos Ash se sentía tan agusto que no quería levantarse... pero el astro rey era muy insistente con su luz.

- ya entendí… amigo, Pikachu arriba –hablo con los ojos cerrados y su voz se escuchaba cansada-

- un momento Ashi –menciono con pereza la ahora rubia-

- bien Pika… ¿Pikachu hablaste?- En eso Pikachu se empieza a mover lentamente y Ash abre bien los ojos al ver que ahora Pikachu abarcaba gran parte de su cama, y sobre todo su cuerpo presentaba curvas que juraba su amigo no tenia, Pikachu se volteo con su nueva apariencia dejando apreciar a Ash su escote.

- muy buenos días Ashi –dijo sonriendo, dejando al entrenador muy nervioso-

- di-disculpa p... pero ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto confundido mientras desviaba la mirada del escote de la rubia-

- soy tu querida Pikachu Ash –dijo sonriendo dulcemente-

- tu no-no puedes ser Pikachu el-el era hombre –menciono haciéndose para atrás-

- Pikachu siempre fue hembra Ash –dijo algo apenada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban haciéndola ver adorable y muy inocente-

- podrías decirme algo que solo Pikachu sabe- hablo un poco mas seguro-

- bueno la primera vez que Pikachu conoció a Ashi, Pikachu pensó que era tonto… pero luego Ashi demostró a Pikachu ser un gran entrenador que protegió Pikachu de aquellos Sperrow –hablo como toda una colegiala enamorada con las manos en sus mejillas y los ojos cerrados, mientras su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza-

- E-en-tonces s-si eres Pikachu –dijo nervioso-

- así es Ashi- dijo sonriéndole, haciendo que el entrenador se sonrojara-

En eso Ash se desmayo por tal declaración de su mejor amiga y compañera.

- ¡Ashiii! –grito preocupada acercadote al entrenador inconciente-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos aquí esta el cap reeditado, no presento muchos cambios pero ahora hay mas descripción de los espacios y apariencias.

Espero ser merecedor de sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todosme agrada ver que les gusto este pequeño proyecto… si ya se tiene SemiPokefilia… fue mi error jejeje, pero bueno quiero agradecerle a ustedes mis lectores que se decidieron por darme una oportunidad y también quiero agradecer a mi maestro Kamen Rider Predator y sobre todo, quiero aclarar que la sexy chica de pelo Azul (Dawn) no me cae mal, al contrario me encanta tanto como May, pero su actitud tiene un por que en esta historia, lo cual no revelare aun, si no a su debido tiempo.

Bueno que les parece si comenzamos…

Cap. 2 Respuestas… ¡Soy Pikachu!

Pikachu logro levantar a Ash, que se había caído de su cama por verla con esa apariencia, al cabo de los segundos este comenzaba a levantarse murmurando cosas.

- Pikachu… -murmuro el azabache-

Pikachu se acerco y se sentó en la cama, para observar a su entrenador y el macho que le robo el corazón… poco a poco abría los ojos y noto a la hermosa rubia, con orejas de Pikachu que lo miraba preocupada.

- ¿Ashi? –Pronuncio preocupada la rubia-

- Pi… ¿Pikachu? – Dijo desorientado el Ketchum-

La rubia asintió y este se calmo un poco, logrando sentarse con ayuda de la rubia.

- ¿Pikachu que fue lo que te paso? –Pregunto curioso- ¿Cómo fue que cambiaste? Y… -es silenciado por Pikachu que se acercaba-

Pikachu cerro sus ojos por puro instinto para besar a Ash, mientras este se ponía mas nervioso y termino cayendo de la cama, causando una sola reacción en la rubia la cual comenzó a derramar lagrimas por sus ojos marrones al sentirse rechazada por su macho. Ash se levanto del suelo y se acerco a Pikachu para limpiar sus lagrimas, mientras una gran molestia en el estomago se le hacia presente al ver a su amiga llorar.

- Pikachu, por favor no llores… no me gusta verte triste –dijo el azabache remobiendo las lagrimas derramadas de la chica, mientras esta miraba el suelo-

- Pero… -snif- no soy… bonita para Ashi, Ashi no beso a Pikachu por que no le gusta, a Ashi no le gusta la nueva Pikachu –dijo muy dolida, derramando lagrimas-

- No digas eso Pikachu –dijo serio, mientras ella lo veía- no digas eso, tu eres la chica mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida –dijo sonrojando a la rubia- lo que me pasa es que, me es difícil creer que parezcas humana –dijo mirándola a los ojos-

- Entonces… ¿Ashi si quiere a Pikachu? –Pregunto con un tono inocente-

- Claro que te quiero Pikachu –dijo avergonzado- pero esto parece un sueño.

- Esto no es un sueño Ashi, Pikachu te mostrara –dijo acercándose otra vez con intención de besarlo-

El Azabache se acercaba poco a poco, estaba muy nervioso pero sus sentimientos e Instinto lo guiaban dejándolo con la mente en blanco, pero antes de que ambos rozaran sus labios la puerta fue abierta.

- Ash hijo espero que hoy quieras desayunar por que te hice –dijo feliz- tu… fa…vo…ri… to –termino de manera lenta, por la imagen que estaba viendo-

- ¡Mamá! –Dijo asustado separándose de Pikachu-

Delia estaba paralizada, al ver a una chica de ropas muy reveladoras casi besar a su hijo.

- hola Mamá – dijo Pikachu mientras su cola se movía de felicidad-

Delia comenzaba a ser rodeada por un aura negra, mientras su voz se volvía mas fría y grave, al momento de aparecer una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

- ¿Qué iban a hacer chicos? –Pregunto con esa sonrisa perturbarte que, le causo un escalofrió a Ash-

- Pikachu no haría nada malo, solo iba a besar a Ashi para después entregarme a mi macho y montarlo hasta que no sintiera las caderas – Respondio con una con una sonrisa la rubia, ya que sus instintos fueron los que le dieron la respuesta-

Después de eso Delia queda de piedra, para después reaccionar de la única manera posible, agarro una de las orejas de Pikachu y la arrastraba hacia afuera ya que Pikachu se aferraba con las uñas al suelo, dejando al pobre Azabache sin habla y una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca.

Mi querido Ash no saldrá con una cosplayer Ninfómana – dijo mientras la tomaba por las orejas y la intentaba sacar de la habitación de Ash-,

- yo no soy ninfomania, yo soy Pi -antes de que dijera su nombre Delia la toma de su cola y la saca arrastrando de la habitación de su hijo- ¡aaaaahhhhhhh no me tire de colita, eso duele –gritaba mientras era arrastrada por la cola, dejando unas marcas de uñas en el suelo- ASHI SALVA A PIKACHU DE MAMÁ -grito al ser sacada de la habitación-

Luego de 30 minutos de forcejeo entre las dos, Delia termino cansada y rendida de la insistencia de la rubia que al menor descuido volvía corriendo de una manera curiosa, ya que lo hacia como si estuviera a cuatro patas y terminaba aferrándose al Azabache.

Ahora podemos escuchar gritos de discusión de ambas mujeres, hasta que Ash las interrumpió.

- ¡Basta! –grito molesto- Mamá puedes dejar a Pikachu por favor –dijo serio-

Delia al ver a su hijo serio, dejo a la chica la cual corrió y se refugio detrás de su entrenador.

- vamos a comer y discutimos esto – dijo el entrenador que caminaba fuera de su cuarto con la rubia sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de su brazo-

Los tres se fueron desayunar la comida de Delia.

- ¿Ash donde esta Pikachu? – Pregunto curiosa- quería darle su comida, no es normal que el se pierda un desayuno-

- aquí esta Pikachu –dijo señalándose a ella misma- Pikachu no quiere pokeblocks, saben feo, Pikachu quiere lo que desayuna Ashi – dijo señalando la comida del azabache

- no me refiero a ti, Cosplayer ninfómana –dijo molesta-

- NO SOY NINFOMANIA- grito molesta-

- Ninfómana, muchachita ignorante –sentencio con indiferencia a la pobre rubia-

- Pikachu no es Ninfómana… ¿Qué es ninfómana? –Termino con un tono infantil-

Dicha pregunta sonrojo a Delia, como le iba a explicar a esta chica el significado de ninfómana, volteo a Ash y este parecía tener la misma duda.

- Este no es un tema que se deba hablar a mitad del desayuno –dijo sonrojada mientras continuaba con su desayuno-

Al término del desayuno los tres estaban en la sala, Delia frente a los chicos tenia el seño fruncido y estaba cruzada de piernas y brazos, esperando el momento adecuado para comenzar con su interrogatorio. Pikachu estaba molesta, ya que estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando desafiante a Delia, que la tenia separada un lugar de Ash.

- Bien, no lo repetiré… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué vistes tan indecente? –Interrogo la Ketchum-

- soy Pikachu –respondió molesta la rubia-

- no te burles de mi… déjate de juegos ¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar la castaña perdiendo la paciencia-

-molesta- que soy Pikachu –grito mientras agitaba los brazos de manera graciosa-

- Mamá… ella es Pikachu, por que… sabe varias cosas de mis viajes –dijo algo apenado Ash-

- eso no puede ser posible Ash, Pikachu es un pokemon y por lo que sabemos es Macho… a demás esta debe ser alguna fanática tuya- dijo mirando con el seño fruncido a la rubia-

- Pikachu es hembra, no macho – dijo indignada ya que la habían creído un macho-

- si eres Pikachu… ¿Qué fue lo que le di a mi querido Ash el primer día de su viaje? – Pregunto sonriendo ya que solo el verdadero Pikachu y pocas personas sabían eso-

- eso es fácil Mamá –Delia se molesto por la confianza que tenia al llamarla mamá- le dio tennis, un par de Jeans, calcetines y ropa interior limpia… y también le dio chocolate, guantes de hule y una cuerda –finalizo, sorprendiendo a madre e hijo por la memoria que se cargaba-

- es verdad… - dijo recordando el embarazoso momento-

- p… pero, co… ¿como? –pregunto impactada, por que solo ella y Ash recordaban ese momento tan embarazoso para el entrenador-

- ¿Pikachu se equivoco? –Pregunto con su habitual tono inocente-

Delia se acerco y toco las orejas de la chica, inspeccionándolas de que no fueran algún artefacto de Cosplay, pero se dio cuenta que tanto el ¨Maquillaje¨ y ¨la cola y orejas falsas¨ eran reales y estaban pegadas a ella…. Causando terror y un desmayo en la mujer.

- Mamá –gritaron ambos joven que corrienron cuando la mujer estubo apunto de azotar contra el piso-

A los minutos Delia se levantaba tomándose la cabeza, y solo vio a su hijo que la miraba preocupado… pero no miraba a la chica, así que supuso que solo fue un mal sueño.

- ¿hijo que me paso? –pregunto desorientada-

- te desmayaste mamá, estaba muy preocupado- dijo ayudando a su madre a levantarse-

- recuerdo haber soñado que Pikachu era una jovencita rubia, que se vestía raro y…

- ¿Mamá despertó?- pregunto Pikachu entrado a la sala-

Delia volteo despacio y observo a la misma chica de su ¨sueño¨.

- Pikachu le trajo a mamá una taza de Te para relajarse –dijo entregándole la taza con una sonrisa, la cual Delia tomo con muchas dudas-

- gra… gracias- respondió tomando la taza con sus manos-

- de nada mamá – dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ash-

- Pikachu… –menciono atrayendo la atención de la chica- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Siempre te creí un macho? Y ahora te nos presentas así, como una chica bonita –dijo sonrojando a la pokemon-

- Pikachu pidió un deseo y se cumplió-

- ¿pediste un deseo? –La rubia asintió y dio un si-

-Pikachu estaba triste por como las malvadas hirieron a Ashi- Ante esto Ash bajo la cara un poco triste, recordando a sus ex amigas- asi que ayer en la noche Pikachu miro una estrella bonita y luego Jirachi cumplió deseo de Pikachu-

- no sabía que los Jirachi podían hacer eso-

Ash saco su pokedex y….

- Jirachi el pokemon de los deseos, este pokemon es capas de pelear dormido, solo despierto una semana cada milenio o si escucha alguna canción linda llena de inocencia – exclamo el Pokedex de Ash-

- bueno, creo que debo disculparme Pikachu, lamento por como me comporte contigo… pero entiende mi punto de madre ¿Qué hubieras hecho en tu en mi lugar si miras a tu hijo, con una chica bonita solos en su cuarto?

En ese instante Pikachu penso en una vida con Ash y como las zorras se le acercarían a su hijo.

- Pikachu no dejar que las Urgidas se acerque a su bebe, Pikachu sacarlas a impacturenos si no entender – dijo desprendiendo electricidad de sus mejillas-

- me alegra que me entiendas hija –dijo sonriendo-

- ¿Pikachu puede llamarte Mamá?- pregunto la rubia, ya que se habia dado cuenta que a la castaña le molestaba que le dijera asi-

- claro que si –dijo abrazando a la rubia, la cual devolvía el abrazo- bueno creo que debemos ver al profesor Oak, para ver que puede decirnos de su situación.

- si… Pikachu podrá ver a Abuelito Oak – menciono feliz mientras su cola de Pikachu se movia a los lados-

- no creí que así llamara al profesor-

- creo que deberé enseñarle a Pikachu como cuidarse ahora que es una señorita y sobre todo como vestirse –pensó la mujer al ver la falda extremadamente corta y reveladora-

Ahora los tres miembros de la casa salieron y se dirigían al laboratorio del profesor Oak… Pikachu parecía algo intimidada, ya que varios de los jóvenes y hombres de Pueblo paleta se le quedaban viendo como un jugoso pedazo de carne con el cual podrían divertirse, solo que había algo que los detenía esta se aferraba a Ash con mucho cariño… pero no falto el fanfarrón que se quería hacer el hombre frente a ella, demostrando ser mejor que Ash.

- hola preciosa, que te parece si dejas a ese perdedor y vienes conmigo a un buen lugar donde podamos divertirnos –comento un joven con un tono pervertido-

- Oye aléjate de ella – dijo poniendo detrás de el a Pikachu-

- Pikachu, no quiere ir –dijo apretando el agarre al brazo de Ash-

- oh vamos ¿que tiene ese perdedor que no tenga yo? –Pregunto indignado el joven-

- será mejor que te alejes, no me haré responsable si la enfureces- dijo Ash-

- no me importa, me gustan las chicas difíciles – dijo haciéndose el interesante-

Pikachu capto el mensaje y desprendió electricidad de sus mejillas, lo cual hizo retroceder a este sujeto insistente.

- Pikachu dijo que no quiere ir – dijo dispuesta a atacarlo-

- ya la escuchaste, así que si nos molestas no será ella la que intente lastimarte – dijo Ash, para que después el joven saliera corriendo-

Mientras esto ocurría, Delia sonreía para sus adentros, ya que Ash era muy celoso de Pikachu (y como no estarlo con semejante belleza). Al continuar su camino podían ver a un hombre de bata blanca limpiar el piso de su casa, pero este salió de su trabajo al escuchar…

- ¡abuelito Oak!- grito la rubia la cual corría hacia el viejo profesor-

El hombre se sorprendió que alguien lo llamara así, y solo pudo observar a una chica que vestía ropas diminutas muy reveladoras, se acercaba a el para terminar en, el piso con semejante belleza abrazada de el… el hombre solo reacciono con una hemorragia nasal nivel 3 y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué abuelito Oak solto sangre? ¿Pikachu lastimo a abuelito Oak? –pregunto al Azabache, que solo la ayudo a levantarse-

- no Pikachu, no lo lastimaste –pensando- pero tal vez yo si lo haga –dijo viendo al profesor con una cara de pervertido que no le conocían-

Una vez que pasaron le explicaron la situación al profesor que quedo asombrado e Idiotizado por Pikachu.

- a ver si entendí… dicen que Pikachu pidió un deseo a un Jirachi y que ahora se volvió semi Humana-

Los tres asintieron…

- Este podría ser uno de los mejores sucesos que eh podido ver –dijo emocionado mientras estiraba el brazo de una confundida Pikachu- tal vez ahora pueda haber una nueva raza de Pokemon híbridos – dijo extasiado al presenciar un gran hallazgo-

- ¿a que se refiere profesor? – pregunto confundido el azabache -

- que si Pikachu se reproduce, habrá mas Pokemon antropomórfico –sacando una cámara- planeo grabar el momento de la reproducción para futuros estudios –dijo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su Nariz, mientras que tenia la cámara lista-

- parece que aun no pierdes tu lado pervertido verdad Samuel – hablo Delia mientas era cubierta por una misteriosa aura morada, haciendo que su voz se volvía grave y sus ojos blancos-

- no es perversión, esto es por la ciencia –aclaro, muy seguro de si mismo- ¿Pikachu dices que tienes tus habilidades verdad?

- si abuelito Oak… Pikachu conservo sus habilidades gracias a Jirachi- respondió sonriendo-

- por que no me das esa botella de hasta arriba –pidió señalando una botella encima de un mueble-

Pikachu salto dando un espectáculo esplendoroso de sus blancas bragas al viejo profesor, una vez que Pikachu consiguió la botella dejo a Oak con una cara de idiota.

- esta abuelito Oak –pregunto con inocencia, mientras le mostraba la botella-

- no hija, la otra de al lado –respondió riéndose igual que cierto sanin pervertido que no tiene nada que ver aquí-

- profesor… será mejor que deje en paz a Pikachu- dijo molesto el azabache-

- bien me calmare… pero dado caso los resientes acontecimientos, creo que Pikachu debería quedarse aquí para que la pueda examinar -menciono con una sonrisa pervertida-

- claro que no Samuel, la pobre Pikachu no pasara malos ratos por tu perversión -sentencio molesta- Ash lleva a Pikachu a pasear, yo hablare con el profesor –dijo sacando un rodillo de quien sabe donde-

- vamos Ashi, quiero ver a los demás –dijo jalándolo-

Pero una vez que llegaron a la parte trasera un destello se hizo presente, revelando a una chica de pelo azul celeste, con un sombrero en forma de estrella, unos ojos verdes y dos marcas azules en forma de triangulo debajo de ellos, usaba una camiseta sin mangas, era de pecho copa A, en sus brazos había unas mangas blancas que tapaban la mayor parte de sus brazos, dejando ver solo la punta de sus dedos, vestía unos pantalones cortos color gris que dejaban apreciar sus hermosas y largas piernas, que tenían unas mayas grises y traía como calzado unas botas cafés, esta chica solo le dio una sonrisa a Pikachu, que comenzó a maldecir su suerte.

- Ya volví de mi ultimo trabajo, cumpliendo los deseos de otros Pokemon -decía mientras no le quitaba la mirada a Ash- solo espero que cumplas con tu palabra Pikachu -la mencionada solo suspiraba mientras el azabache las miraba bastante confundido-.

- ¿Pikachu acaso la conoces? –Pregunto curioso su entrenador-

- claro que me conoce **Querido **–dijo la nueva asiendo énfasis en el Querido, mientras Pikachu desprendía instinto asesino- soy Jirachi.

- ¡que! Tú eres la Jirachi que… -

- así es querido… y Pikachu sabe a que vengo –dijo sonriendo- 

- Pikachu lo sabe, no tienes que repetirlo dos veces -respondió molesta cruzándose de brazos-.

- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando ustedes dos? -pregunto Ash mientras que Pikachu gruñía a lo bajo y Jirachi se la acerca para hablarle causando que el entrenador se sonrojara por la belleza de la recién llegada-.

- Lo que pasa es que Pikachu y yo hicimos un trato, yo cumpliría su deseo a cambio de que yo también estuviera a tu lado – dijo la peli azulada causando que el entrenador se pusiera rojo y a la vez Brock sentía grandes deseos de matar a cierto entrenador- así que a partir de hoy soy tu amante -finalizo ella para abrazarlo, cosa que Pikachu le impidió metiendo entre ellos-.

- Oye no te aproveches de la situación, Pikachu paso mas tiempo Ashi -declaro ella aferrándose a uno de los brazos de Ash el cual no sabia como responder ante la situación-

- Jejeje lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, tu entrenador esta para comérselo – dijo la peli azul la cual sin querer comenzó a escurrir un poco de saliva al lado de sus labios-

- ¡Que dijiste! -varias chispas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas causando que Jirachi se ponga nerviosa-.

-Lo siento de nuevo -se disculpo ella- por Arceus, nunca pensé que fueras tan celosa, me pregunto de como reaccionarias, si te enteraras de que otras Pokemon pidieron lo mismo que tu -declaro ella para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo- ups, creo que no debía haber dicho eso en voz alta jejeje -riendo nerviosamente-

En ese momento Pikachu era rodeada de una aura negra y aterradora causando que Ash y Jirachi se alejaran de ella rápidamente, mientras que sus ojos tenían un brillo que causo terror en la Pokemon de los deseos-.

- ...que fue...lo que dijiste -dijo con una voz fría haciendo que Jirachi se esconda detrás del Azabache-.

- N...N...No dije n…nada, s...s..Solamente cump...p..pli el d...d...deseo de u...u...unas Pokemon q...que querían ser h...h..Humanas para estar c...c...con Ash -decía Jirachi llena de miedo para luego maldecir- ¡maldición, debo aprender a cerrar mi boca!

Rápidamente Pikachu toma a la recién llegada del cuello de su camisa para comenzar a zarandearla fuertemente.

- JIIIIIIRRAAAAACCHHHIIIIIIII -grito ella que seguía zarandeando a la pobre- QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA PEQUEÑA MOCOSA, EL TRARO ERA ENTRE TU Y PIKACHU, NO LAS DEMAS POKEMON URGIDAS DEL PLANETA... SEGURO FUISTE CON BAYLEEF O LATIAS ESAS DOS SIEMPRE ME SACAN DE QUISIO.

- la vida era más sencilla cuando solo eran pokemon –comento Ash con voz muy baja, hacia la nada-

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Aprendiendo

La situación era la siguiente, nos encontramos en la casa de los Ketchum… donde podemos ver a una molesta Delia Ketchum, la cual perseguía por la casa a dos hermosas chicas que corrían en ropa interior, lo cual hacia resaltar el gran cuerpo curvilíneo de Pikachu y la figura delgada y perfecta de Jirachi. Si se preguntan ¿Por que corrían? pues ellas se negaban a cambiar su estilo de ropa.

- ¡REGRESEN ACA POR FAVOR! -grito Delia Ketchum siguiendo a susescurridisas presas-.

- ¡NI LOCAS! –Respondieron a uni sonido Pikachu y Jirachi-.

- TIENEN QUE VESTIR DE MEJOR MANERA -Menciono la hermosa castaña persiguiéndolas-.

- PIKACHU SE VE BIEN COMO ESTA -gritaba la rubia, huyendo de mamá Delia-

- NO PUEDO DEJARTE EN ROPA INTERIOR PIKACHU -grito la mujer-.

- ES VERDAD PIKACHU NECESITA ROPA -dijo la pequeña peli azulada, en las mismas condiciones que la rubia-.

- PIKACHU NO NECESITA ROPA, ENANA DE TRASERO ENORME -le grito ofendida la rubia a su amiga peli azulada-.

- ¿QUE DIJISTE RUBIA PECHUGONA?- menciono molesta la pequeña, al momento de encárala-.

- ¿Acaso eres sorda pequeña loli? - pregunto burlandose Pikachu de Jirachi, la cual inflo las mejillaz al escuchar como la llamo-.

- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS LOLI? -contesto Jirachi devolviendo una mirada furiosa-.

- ACASO HAY OTRA LOLI ENANA, DE TRASERO ENORME AQUI? –Ataco con una sonrisa la rubia-.

-QUERIDO ME PREFIRE -menciono orgullosa Jirachi-.

- ¡YA QUISIERAS!, LO UNICO QUE TE RECONOSCO ES QUE TIENES MAS TRASERO QUE LA FLACA ANOREXICA DE MISTY- ataco la rubia, mientras en ciudad celeste Misty sentía ganas de matar a una Rubia de pechos enormes sin saber la razón-. 

- ¡LAS TENGO! -grito atrapándolas a ambas pero estas se zafaron de manera agil-.

- POR FAVOR MAMA, NO OBLIGUES A PIKACHU A USAR ESA ROPA -rogo la  
rubia, encima de un mueble-.

Mientras en el baño podemos apreciar a Ash relajandose en la tina de baño, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca al escuchar todo el desastre y los gritos en la planta baja de la casa.

- creo que ya se por que mi madre me pido que me encerrara en el baño –dijo escuchando los gritos de las 3 mujeres en la casa- aun me sorprende que mi madre no se pusiera de tan mal humor cuando conoció a Jirachi-.

Volviendo con las mujeres…

- ¡PIKACHU BAJA DEL MUEBLE AHORA MISMO! –ordenaba con prendas más adecuadas en sus manos, las cuales era para dormir-.

- Pikachu no quiere ropa rara –sentencio la rubia, mientras hacia lo posible por mantener el equilibrio sobre el mueble-.

- JIRACHI BAJATE DEL TECHO –le grito a la chica que estaba levitando pegada a una esquina del techo-.

- ¡Ni loca me pondré ropa tan horrible! - grito la peli azulada-.

Llevaban alrededor de 10 minutos corriendo por la casa, mientras Ash se estaba duchando… así que Delia uso su arma secreta, se dio la vuelta y antes de entrar a la cocina para decir unas cosas…

- Que lastima que no quieran cambiarse para dormir… planeaba dejarlas dormir con mi Ash… pero si así son las cosas… que se les va a hacer –ante tal respuesta tal chicas se sonrojaron y bajaron tras Delia-.

- usare la ropa para dormir con querido –dijo pensando en varias posibilidades, como la  
oportunidad de Dormir en su plano y fuerte pecho, mientras era rodeada por los brazos de Ash-.

- Pikachu usara ropa para dormir con Ashi –dijo mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen de ella y Ash, donde Ella acariciaba los cabellos azabaches del chico que dormía acurrucado en su pecho-.

- bien ahora vayan a cambiarse y descansen… Jirachi me dirá las cosas que hagas Pikachu –sentencio divertida Delia al ver la cara de desacuerdo de la rubia-

- Pikachu no haría nada malo –grito indignada y muy roja-.

- buenas noches mami –grito con inocencia, causando que Pikachu quisiera matar a la  
pequeña- enserio que debo dejar de hablar así –dijo con miedo mientras la rubia se le hacercaba con intensiones homicidas-.

- ¡JIIRAAACHIIII! –Grito furioso, persiguiendo a la pequeña- Pikachu no permitira que te acerques a mi Ashi pequeña mocosa-.

- ¡aahh! –Grito aterrada la peli azulada- ¡Noooo! no me lastimes –grito corriendo por las escaleras-.

- ESTO SOLO TE DOLERA UN MONTÓN -grito siguiéndola a gran velocidad-.

- si comienzan a pelear dormirán en la sala –grito molesta Delia-.

Las chicas dejaron de pelear asustadas por que sabían que mamá Delia cumpliría su ameniza si no se calmaban, así que hicieron caso y fueron a la habitación donde esperarían a Ash y ponerse la ropa que Delia les compro. Pikachu, vestía una camiseta de manga larga botones color rosa, la cual parecía algo apretada en la parte del busto, junto a unos pantalones del mismo color que la  
camiseta. Mientras que la pequeña Jirachi solo usaba una camiseta de manga larga color azul la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

- vistiendo esto recuerdo mí forma Pokemon -menciono viendo que la camiseta le llegaba debajo de las rodillas-.

- es verdad, solo te falta traer tu sombrero jejeje -menciono divertida la rubia-.

En ese momento entro Ash con una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones grises para dormir. 

- vaya, es raro no verlas peleando, ya que estos 3 días desde que están bajo el mismo techo se tratan como Seviper y Zangoose. Pero en fin me alegra que se lleven bien chicas –comento con una sonrisa que las sonrojo- se ven lindas chicas –comento el azabache inocentemente, poniéndolas de un color rojo semáforo-.

- gracias Ashi -menciono apenada la chica rubia-.

- por que no do… dormimos de una vez Querido –sugirió nerviosa Jirachi muy-.

- claro chicas - respondió Ash caminando a la cama y recostándose con las chicas-.

Las cosas quedaron de la siguiente manera, Jirachi por ser la pequeña quedo en la pared  
mientras usaba a Ash de almohada, Ash estaba en medio y Pikachu tenía abrazado al Azabache, el cual estaba muy cerca de su pecho.

- ¨¿Cómo demonios termine en esta situación?¨ – pensó Ash volteando a ver a las chicas dormidas plácidamente- ¨en verdad son lindas¨ –pensó con un gran sonrojo en su rostro-

Flashback…

Hace 3 dias…

Pikachu seguía agitando de los hombros a la pobre Jirachi, que ya tenía sus ojos en espiral, por lo mareada que se encontraba.

- ¿como pudiste hacerle esto a Pikachu? Pikachu confió en ti y ahora vendrán mas chicas por Ashi… ¿sabes lo que mamá Delia nos hará? –Grito asustada la rubia-.

- ¿chicas que sucede? –Pregunto muy confundido Ash mirando la extraña escena-.

Una vez que se calmaron las cosas, pudieron hablar mas calmados.

- ¿supongo que Arceus ya te dijo todo no querido? -pregunto la peliazulada-.

- Ashi, ¿a que demonios se refiere la loli? –pregunto un poco molesta, por como se dirigía la pequeña al Azabache-.

- Arceus nos declaro marido y mujer –dijo aferrándose al brazo del entrenador, para  
sorpresa de ambos-.

- ASHI –comento molesta, mientras desprendía electricidad de sus mejillas-.

- tenemos que planear la boda Querido –dijo sonriendo con malicia, mientras Ash  
comenzaba a temer por su vida-.

En eso Pikachu comenzó a derramar lágrimas, las cuales Ash noto de inmediato, eh hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo para calmarla.

- Pikachu no llores por favor, no me gusta verte así –dijo mientras Pikachu sollozaba, y este le acariciaba la dorada cabellera-.

- ¿como quieres que Pikachu no llore? Pikachu quería ser la primera en casarse contigo  
–grito dolida-.

- Querido debemos apurarnos… Arceus será el que nos casara -menciono emocionada la peli azulada jalando de uno de los brazos a Ash-.

- ¿Que? –Respondió confundido- e… es…pera, Jira…Jirachi, no nos casaremos, Arceus solo me explico que mi vida cam… ca… cambiaria a partir de h…ho…hoy, pero nunca menciono nada de ca… casarme contigo.

- Aww ya arruinaste la broma –dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Pikachu solo se sorprendió, las lagrimas fueron reemplazadas por un ti en su ojo izquierdo y mucha furia lo cual dejo muy nerviosa Jirachi que solo opto por elevarse y escapar de la Rubia.

- perdón Pikachu, pensé que sabrías tolerar una bromita –explico Jirachi volando, mientras Pikachu la correteaba con lágrimas de frustración y lanzando varias descargas eléctricas que esta evadía en el aire-.

La pequeña peli azulada voló y termino chocando con Delia que se veía sorprendida, ya que la jovencita que había chocado con ella parecía que estaba volando.

- es… ¿estabas vo… volando? –Pregunto sorprendida la mujer castaña-.

- lo siento mucho pero si no escapo… ¡ELLA ME VA A MATAR! -grito muy asustada-

- no te preocupes pequeña, pero dime ¿quien planea matarte? -pregunto curiosa por la situación-.

- ¡JIRAAAACHIII! –Grito Pikachu mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad-. 

- ¿tu eres la Jirachi que trasformo a Pikachu? -pregunto mirando a la jovencita frente a ella-. 

- ¡sálveme! –Dijo refugiándose detrás de la mujer-.

- MAMÁ DEJA A PIKACHU MATAR A ESA MOCOSA –grito furioso-.

- ¿Pikachu que ocurrió? -pregunto más intranquila al no recibir nada de información del problema-.

- era parte del trato no te puedes molestar –grito asomando la cabeza detrás de delia, que seguía muy confundida-.

Al poco rato Ash las alcanzo y escucho la plática.

- ¿niñas de que están hablando? - pregunto un poco frustrada Delia-.

- el trato era que si yo te hacia humana, compartirías a Ash conmigo –dijo temerosa-.

- Ustedes… están hablando de mi querido hijo… ¿como si fuera un trofeo? –dijo con voz demoníaca-.

- ¿Mamá? - hablo Ash acercándose con mucha cautela, no quería salir lastimado por parte de uno de los castigos de su madre-.

- bien chicas, explíquenme todo –contesto Delia con una sonrisa angelical que causaba  
bastante miedo-

Por unos largos 15 minutos, unas aterradas Pikachu y Jirachi empezaron a hablar sobre como empezó todo esto por un simple deseo de hacer feliz a Ash, al principio Delia estaba molesta de que ambas chicas estuvieran de acuerdo de que compartirían a su hijo pero al entender sus motivos decidió aceptar al ver que ellas tenían sus motivos, Pikachu siempre amo a su entrenador y ella solo quiere hacerlo feliz y Jirachi quería sentir el cariño de una persona por estar sola por mucho tiempo.

- bueno entiendo su punto chicas… pero Pikachu, no debiste ocultarme lo de Jirachi -menciono con las manos en la cadera-.

- Pikachu lo siente mamá Delia -menciono la rubia con la cabeza agachada-.

- no te preocupes, ahora volvamos a casa antes de que Samuel salga e insista con que te quedes -menciono la mujer- también vendrás tu Jirachi, no debemos arriesgarnos a nada -hablo la mujer-. 

- si -contestaron ambas-.

En ese preciso instante el profesor Oak salió de su laboratorio y casi le pegaba otra hemorragia cuando miro a Jirachi, pero se controlo cuando Delia lo miro fijamente.

- ni siquiera lo pienses S-A-M-U-E-L - menciono Delia de forma dulce, causándole terror a las Pokemon que se alejaron de ella viendo como varios rayos caían detrás de la madre de Ash-.

El primer día las chicas discutían por todo, ya que eran muy competitivas… cosa que Delia noto, sabia que ambas no lo hacían con la intención de lastimarse la una a la otra, sino por que querían demostrarle al Azabache cuanto lo quieren. En la tarde Delia, decidió que las chicas la acompañarían de compras, para que Ash descansara un poco y que las chicas se convencieran por un vestuario mas adecuado.

Pasaron varias horas y Delia llego rendida por que nunca se ponían desacuerdo, lo único que consiguió comprarles fueron unas Pijamas y solo por que se convencieron de que Delia les dijo que al Azabache le gustaría verlas con eso para Dormir.

Esa misma noche Delia decidió que Jirachi dormiría con Ash ya que una pequeña niña no haría mucho, y menos su hijo que era un ignorante en el tema de la perversión. Pikachu de mala gana acepto y durmió con Delia.

Una vez que estaban dispuestos a dormir Jirachi comenzó a derramar lágrimas, cosa que dejo muy extrañado al Ketchum.

- ¿Por qué lloras Jirachi? –Pregunto Ash preocupado, limpiando las lágrimas de la chica-.

- es que se cumplió mi deseo, de por fin sentiré el calor que brinda la persona que me  
quiere -respondió abrazando Ash con fuerza, mientras este le daba suaves caricias en su cabello y espalda-.

- ¿ya no estarás sola de nuevo, bien Jirachi?

- esta bien querido- dijo sonriéndole y usando a Ash de almohada-.

El segundo día, Pikachu estaba mas celosa que nunca ya que la pequeña había amanecido recostada sobre su Ashi, pero en ese momento apareció Delia en defensa de la pequeña.

El día se calmo un poco, ya que las chicas estaban aprendiendo a ser buenas esposas, con el curso intensivo de Delia, ayudaron en la sala… pero terminaron rompiendo varios platos y vasos de la vajilla de los Ketchum. Delia las hizo limpiar, y les mostró una cálida sonrisa que les decía que no estaba molesta ya que una buena esposa no deja de serlo solo por romper unos cuantos platos… o eso fue lo que entendieron ellas.

Ash salió al laboratorio de Profesor y regreso hasta tarde donde las chicas aprendieron un poco sobre la limpieza hogareña.

- bueno dado que Jirachi durmió, ayer con Ash le toca a Pikachu –cuando Delia dijo esto Pikachu se lanzo sobre Ash y abrazo su brazo contra su pecho haciendo que el entrenador se pusiera un poco rojo- .

- Pikachu, dormirá con Ashi –grito emocionado llevándose al entrenador-.

- pero yo quería…- menciono sin poder terminar la frase ya que Delia le puso su mano en el hombro a la chica-.

- Jirachi, creo que deberíamos dejar a Pikachu dormir hoy con Ash –dijo sonriendo-.

- pero es que…-. 

- Jirachi, Pikachu ah hecho mucho por mi hijo, además… mañana podrán dormir tu y el juntos ¿que dices? -propuso la mujer-.

- bien Mami, bueno vamos a dormir –contesto Jirachi cual niña pequeña dispuesta a dormir-.

Mientras en el cuarto de Ash

Pikachu se había quietado sus botas y se acostó en la cama esperando a el joven Ketchum, este estaba algo nervioso ya que en sus viajes durmió con sus compañeras pero nunca durmieron en la misma bolsa o cama, se acerco a la cama se acostó junto a Pikachu la cual al instante decidió abrazarlo.

- Pikachu, ya quería dormir con Ashi –dijo feliz, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ash-.

- descansa Pikachu –pero antes de que este reaccionara, Pikachu le dio un pequeño rose de labios-.

- Pikachu le dio beso de buenas noches a Ashi, ahora si Pikachu puede dormir contenta  
–dijo acurrucándose en el chico el cual quedo en blanco-.

3er dia…

Ash se levantaba perezoso con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo mucho calor en el rostro… decidió abrir lentamente los ojos y miro dos objetos redondos que al contacto eran muy suaves y cálidos, pero no se podía separar de ellos ya que había demasiada presión por parte de ellos y parecía ser que era abrazado por detrás de la cabeza.

- ¨¿Qué debo hacer? Si la despierto, podría enojarse y lastimarme, pero por otro  
lado, este lugar es muy cálido… me hace sentir ganas de no querer quitarme¨ -pensó el entrenador dudoso de que hacer-.

En ese instante, Pikachu comienza a despertar y se sonroja un poco al ver lo que estaba  
haciendo dormida.

- yo… yo lo, lo siento mucho Ashi, Pikachu debió a verse movido dormida –pero no pudo continuar, debido a que Ash se acerco y la beso, un ligero roce de labios con los de la chica rubia… que después de salir de su asombro, comienza a devolverlo, una vez que se separar ambos se miran a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaban por hacer.

- Pikachu –pero en ese instante Pikachu ataco los labios del entrenador, y este respondió con la misma pasión a la de la chica, para después separase-.

- Pikachu ama a Ashi y Pikachu quiere demostrar su amor… Pikachu quiere hacer el amor con Ashi –dijo viéndolo a los ojos-.

- Pikachu… -la miro a los ojos- decirte que no te quiero seria una mentira, estuviste conmigo desde el principio y me apoyaste en ese duro momento… Pikachu –agarro el rostro de la rubia- Te amo –dijo plantando un beso en los labios de la impactada chica, que cerró los ojos y siguió con lo suyo-.

El beso continuo y Ash acostó delicadamente a Pikachu en la cama, quedando el sentando, la chica comenzó a levantarle y sacarle la camiseta, para después masajear el cuerpo del chico, mientras continuaban con su beso. La temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a subir, así como los instintos que los guiaban a lo desconocido, Ash poso su mano en uno de los pechos de Pikachu y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia que no paraba de gemir.

Los papeles se invirtieron, dejando al Ketchum debajo de ella mientras ella ahora se acostaba sobre el para besarlo y usar una de sus manos para masajear el entrepierna del chico, lo cual provoco que esa parte comenzara a cobrar vida.

Pikachu dejo de besar a Ash para después comenzar querer remover el pantalón de Ash pero en ese instante, apareció Jirachi con la intención de despertar a su Querido y quedo en shock con lo que sus ojos vieron.

- ¡QUE LE HACES A QUERIDO! -grito asombrada la pequeña-.

- ¿como te atreves? arruinaste el gran momento de Pikachu -exclamo ella liberando  
descargas eléctricas-.

- Sabia que era una mala idea de que tu durmieras con mi querido –grito furiosa-.

Jirachi salió corriendo y Pikachu intento ir tras de ella, pero Ash la detuvo negando con la cabeza.

- no te preocupes Pikachu, yo hablare con mi madre y Jirachi -menciono el entrenador sonriéndole a la rubia-.

- gracias Ashi- dijo sonrojada-.

- bajemos -dijo Ash acomodándose la ropa para después tomar la mano de la rubia, que al sentir el tacto de su entrenador solo pudo avergonzarse-.

Pero cuando bajaban las escaleras…

- ¡QUEEE! –grito la mujer -.

Una vez que bajaron Delia quería matar a Pikachu por lo que le contó la pequeña Jirachi, pero Ash salió en defensa de Pikachu y dijo que no era nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse.

- bueno chicas, creo que si van a estar con mi querido Ash, deben vestir de mejor manera - menciono la mujer-.

Ante esto ambas salieron corriendo y Delia le pidió a su hijo que se mantuviera ocupado todo el día ya que ella lo estaría y que cuando regresara a casa se metiera a bañar, mientras ella solucionaba este embrollo con las chicas.

Fin del flashback

- bueno creo que a partir de hoy, puedo considerarlas lo mas importante para mi –dijo  
besando a Pikachu en los labios y a Jirachi en la frente, causando en ambas una linda sonrisa, para después dedicarse a dormir lo que restaba de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash un poco mas pesado de lo normal… al momento de abrir los ojos miro que ambas chicas lo usaban de almohada. Miro a su derecha y observo que eran las 9 de la mañana, era claro que su madre ya estaba levanta así que decidió levantar a sus chicas.

- Pikachu –menciono bajito el Ketchum mientras movía a la rubia-.

La rubia comenzó a levantarse y miro a su querido Ashi sonriéndole, lo cual la sonrojo al cruzar miradas.

- buenos di… días Ashi- expreso con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro-.

- Jirachi - volvió a hablar bajito el entrenador-.

La pequeña poco a poco se reincorporo y miro a su querido aun lado de ella.

- buenos días querido- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

- chicas, creo que debemos levantarnos ya es tarde -menciono Ash-.

Ambas asintieron y bajaron las escaleras, donde Delia ya los esperaba con comida a la mesa.

- ¿como durmieron chicos? - pregunto la castaña mientras preparaba el desayuno-.

- Pikachu durmió muy cómoda- contesto feliz la rubia-.

- Querido es muy buena almohada- respondió sonriéndole a Delia-.

- me alegra que duerman bien- contesto Delia devolviendo la sonrisa, sin duda todos se habían levantado de buen humor-.

En eso sonó la puerta y Ash atendió pero al abrir solo recibió un…

- POR FIN ESTAREMOS JUNTOS MI QUERIDO AMO- dijo una chica abrazando a Ash-.

Pikachu reconoció la voz de inmediato y fue a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas y no estaba escuchando cosas.

- hola –dijo una alegre Jirachi-.

- ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? SUELTA AH ASHI -grito Pikachu-.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.

Y quiero decirles que eh recibido varias propuestas de chicas, las mas mencionadas son  
Meloetta, Bayleef y Latias. Bueno hay algo que quiero explicar, un numero idefinido de Pokemon de Tesselia aunque Ash no haya logrado ir a la región de Unova. Lo dejo a su imaginación… Mi socio, amigo y maestro Kamen Rider Predator me mataria si revelo mas de la cuenta.

Bueno nos leemos después.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza de la entrega de este nuevo cap de Deseo de amor, bueno se que me tarde en actualizar, pero era algo difícil por lo acontecimientos que se verán a continuación... se que muchos esperan con ansias la identidad de la chica, así que no los hago esperar mas… por cierto se agradecen sus comentarios y sobre todo agradezco la ayuda de mi amigo **Kamen Rider Predator**, el cual es el que me ayuda con las ideas locas de este fic… bien mucha habladuría, pasemos al cap.

renuncia de derechos, ninguno de los personajes que se hace mención sean de Pokemon o externos a la historia me pertenecen, solo los dibujos de como se ven las chicas son de mi pertenencia.

Bueno entrenadores... reportense!

Cap 4 un entrenador despistado

Silencio, Angustia, Celos, Miedo… eran las reacciones que se podían ver en los rostros de los presentes, ya que una hermosa chica Azabache, de hermoso cuerpo estaba abrazando al joven Ash Ketchum, el cual ya sentía que debía comenzar a realizar su testamento.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? –Grito molesta Pikachu desprendiendo electricidad desde sus rojas mejillas-

- vaya, pero si la ratita también cambio –dijo viéndola detenidamente- menos mal no eres tan hermosa como yo - se señalo la nueva chica-

- ¿¡QUEEEE!? – grito furiosa la rubia, mientras Jirachi la agarraba, para que no se le echara encima a la recién llegada- deja que Pikachu te agarre, te voy a desplumar maldita.

- Ash hijo podrías decirme ¿Quien es tu amiga? –pregunto un tanto molesta la mujer castaña mirando a su hijo-

- ella, pues veras mamá, ella… - intento decir Ash, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y no lograba recordar a esa chica ya que en su viaje conoció demasiadas-

- vamos amo, no creo que sea para tanto, acaso ya te olvidaste de tu adorada Pidgeot,  
-pegando sus pechos al brazo de Ash, haciendo voz de victima- sabes me sentía muy solita en ese bosque, incluso unos Ferrow intentaron abusar de mi-

- eres una dramática –menciono molesta Pikachu mientras estaba cruzada de brazos-

El Azabache estaba más perdido que un Zubat en una tienda de lámparas. Ahora por lo que escucho de esta hermosa joven de pelo negro, ella era su antiguo Pidgeot, la cual traía puesto un kimono de color café y algunos detalles café chocolate, este abarcaba a ¼ de muslo, dejando expuestas sus hermosas y blancas piernas, en su cintura había un listón color rojo, el cual terminaba suelto detrás de sus rodillas simulando una cola.

- creo… que… debo saber identificar si atrapo hembras o machos –sudando frío- ¨solo  
espero que Bayleef sea hembra y no macho¨ –pensó, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrió-

- responde a Pikachu ¿por que estas aquí emplumada? -reclamo pikachu mientras  
que Pidgeot solo sonreía de forma confiada y segura- 

- De lo que yo haga, no es de tu incumbencia ratita, yo solo quiero estar al lado de mi amo y enseñarle que soy la indicada para ser su "compañera" -dijo sensualmente mientras hacia circulitos en el pecho del azabache que se ponía muy rojo-

- ¡Deja de actuar como una mujerzuela emplumada! - grito Pikachu mientras le arrebataba a Ash y se aferraba a de uno de sus brazos causándole celos a Pidgeot-

- Devuélveme a mi amo, cerebro de Kétchup- decía mientras tomaba el otro brazo de  
Ash-.

- ¿COMO LLAMASTE A PIKACHU? -ahora las descargas de Pikachu se volvieron  
relámpagos que comenzaron a destrozar algunos muros de la casa-

- Es que esas enormes orejas que tienes no funcionan bien, te llame cerebro… de…  
Kétchup -sonriendo arrogantemente causando que la ira de Pikachu llegue hasta sus límites-

- ¡NADIE LLAMES A PIKACHU DE ESA MANERA, Y MUCHO MENOS INSULTA EL AMADO KETCHUP DE PIKACHU!- rodeada de fuego mientras los rayos seguían saliendo abruptamente de sus mejillas-

- entonces… aseguras amar, más el Ketchup que a mi amado Amo –dijo con una  
sonrisa diabólica molestando mas a la rubia-

- Ashi es muy importante para Pikachu… Pikachu es la compañera Ashi -exclamo frotando sus colmillos-

- pero examinándote bien, no creo que des la talla que merece mi Amo –dijo  
observando su vestimenta (la de siempre)- vistes de una manera muy vulgar –sentenció Pidgeot-

- ¡DATE POR MUERTA CEREBRO DE PSYDUCK! –Grito desprendiendo electricidad, mientras frente a ella, Pidgeot, tenia viento rodeándola y haciendo que su ¨cola¨ se moviera con el viento-

La pelea de miradas comenzaba a subir cada vez más de nivel, pero una voz cariñosa las saco de su enfrentamiento.

- No te preocupes Querido, yo te protegeré de esas pervertidas -tanto Pikachu como  
Pidgeot, voltearon y miraron a Jirachi, la cual abrazaba al Ketchum de forma amorosa y a la vez la chica se acercaba al rostro del entrenador para besarlo-

- ji… jirachi que… que ha –respondió un tanto nervioso y con el rostro rojo-

- ¡MALDITA LOLI! –Grito furiosa Pikachu-

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿A mi amo le gustan las pequeñas y planas? –Dijo aterrada,  
mientras examinaba a Jirachi-

- ¡Pikachu no te perdonara esta, enana Loli! -grito la rubia-

- Que no soy loli –grito apretando los puños e inflando las mejillas, mientras dejaba  
caer a Ash- no es mi culpa, ser pequeña y de pechos pequeños, además no creo que sea  
bueno para la salud cargarse esas cosas, que parece pesan mas que sus cerebros-

- tu estas celosa de Pikachu y la emplumada, nosotras mostráramos nuestra belleza  
con mucho orgullo, lo único que te resalta ese trasero enorme que tienes -declaro ella y en ese momento, Pidgeot recibió un ataque de risa (no un ataque pokemon, si no un ataque de risa normal) - ¿de que te ríes cerebro de Psyduck?-

- jajajaja, es que jajajajaja me hace, me hace mucha gracia lo que acabas de decir  
cerebro de Kétchup, si es así, yo tengo mucha mas ventaja que ustedes dos -dándose una vuelta para mostrar su gran cuerpo- yo soy la mas hermosa de todas, así que - la hermosa mujer dio un salto hacia atrás tomando su distancia, levanto el brazo al techo, para cuando lo extendió su cuerpo estaba inclinado de una forma extraña, en la cual sus pechos quedaban arriba, y la cabeza de esta no se podía ver por el tamaño de estos, mientras su mano terminaba apuntando a las otras dos, mientras termino exclamando (pose de Boa Hancock)- ¡conozcan su lugar plebeyas! -al ver tal pose Pikachu y Jirachi se sentían diminutas ante la gran presencia que mostraba la Pokemon aérea-

Ash solo miraba esto con una gota de sudor tras su nuca, las tres chicas estaban viéndose de manera desafiante, Jirachi miraba los pechos de Pikachu con muchos celos, Pikachu miraba con odio a Pidgeot, mientras la última miraba a Jirachi pensando ¨será verdad que le gustan las lolis a mi Amo¨

- Muy bien chicas, será mejor que dejen su discusión para otro momento -decía la madre de Ash con una sonrisa dulce, mientras que varios rayos caían detrás de ella, causando que las Pokemon queden pálidas- ¿por que no conversamos tranquilamente en el comedor? y mas adelante arreglaran en desastre que provocaron -señalando algunos muros destrozados por los rayos de Pikachu-

- Bien hecho Pikachu, gracias a tus celos tenemos que arreglar el desastre que  
causaste -susurro la Pokemon de los deseos-

- Pikachu no destrozaría la casa si no hubieras ido por las pokemon Urgidas de todo el planeta –grito la rubia apretando las manos-

- yo solo cumplía mi trabajo –grito igual de molesta que la rubia-

- ya cállate loli -responde Pikachu con una pequeña vena en su frente-

- Mientras ustedes dos arreglan este desastre que hizo la cerebro de Ketchup, yo  
tendré tiempo para conocer a mi amada suegra y de recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi amo –dijo Pidgeot caminado hacia Ash-

- de eso nada, Mamá dijo que ayudarías- grito Pikachu jalando a Pidgeot de la ropa-

- eres una cualquiera ¿Como te atreves a llamar Madre a mi amada Suegra? - grito la Pidgeot-

- ¡Jajajajajajaja cerebro de Ketchup jajajajajaja esto mas gracioso que he escuchado  
jajajajajaja ! - grito Jirachi revolcándose en el piso y se sujetaba el estomago, con una mano y con la otra apuntaba a la rubia de círculos rojos en las mejillas-

-¡Cierra la boca Mini-Misty! -grito Pikachu-

Ante esto la pobre Jirachi, solo paso de estar revolcándose en el suelo de la risa, a estar pegada a una pared haciendo circulitos en el suelo, murmurando algo de genética y pecho plano.

- chicas, a la cocina... tenemos que hablar –Menciono Delia con un tono lleno de autoridad y una mirada seria-

- si mamá - respondió Pikachu-

- claro amada suegra - afirmo Pidgeot-

- ya voy - dijo Jirachi muy deprimida-

- Ash, necesito hablar con ellas, será una platica de chicas -aclaro Delia-

- bien, Mamá aquí me quedare -respondió Ash-

Las chicas se encaminaron a la cocina mientras Ash se quedaba jugando con su Pokedex, buscando algo que hacer, mientras su madre resolvía eso.

- Bien chicas, por favor tomen asiento… ¿quieren algo de tomar? -pregunto Delia que se dirigía a la cocina-.

- Un vaso de agua por favor, imagino que la pequeña Jirachi querrá jugo de manzana -señalo Pidgeot-.

- Jugo de manzana siiiii –grito Jirachi como una niña pequeña-

- Supongo que la ratita un vaso con Ketchup –dijo Pidgeot burlándose mientras Jirachi sacaba una Traviesa risita-

- C-Claro que no, Pikachu quiere Jugo de manzana por favor –menciono ella avergonzada pero a la pensaba en otra cosa- "como no se me ocurrió antes".

- Dado que ya conozco a Pikachu y Jirachi, ahora debo conocer a Pidgeot... ¿Qué

Me puedes decir de ti? -pregunto Delia a la Pokemon aéreo-.

- Bueno, recuerdo a ver sido atrapada por mi Amo, en el bosque verde, cuando era una joven y tierna Pidgeotto -decía Pidgeot al recordar ese día-.

- Anciana coff coff -interrumpió Pikachu haciendo que Pidgeot se enfade por llamarla "anciana"-.

- No interrumpas Pikachu, sigue hija -dijo Delia-

Pidgeot se la paso contando todo acerca de sus viajes y también de cuando se quedo en el bosque verde.

- Así me convertí en la jefa y también cuidaba a muchos polluelos -declaro la Pokemon aéreo-.

- Niñera coff coff –comento Pikachu burlándose-

- Pikachu… por favor no vuelva a interrumpir –reprendió Delia un poco molesta-

- Muchas gracias, querida suegra -agradecía Pidgeot-

- Puedes continua, Pidgeot -pidió Delia-.

- Pero el estar ahí hacia que otros Pidgeot se quisieran pasar de listos, mas ninguno

lleno mis expectativas -menciono Pidgeot-.

- O más bien ninguno se le acercaba por fanfarrona -decía la rubia pero Pidgeot decide ignorarla-.

- Pero hace unos días, me di cuenta que estoy creciendo y no me gustaría morir sin

tener polluelos y un macho que me ame, entonces recordé a mi amo, como nos trato a cada uno de sus compañeros Pokemon, pero desde el principio supe que nuestra unión siempre seria imposible. Mas sin embargo esta pequeña –menciono Pidgeot que acariciaba a Jirachi en la cabeza- cumplió mi deseo y ahora estoy aquí, buscando el amor que siempre eh querido.

- Que linda historia –dice Jirachi llorando en el brazo de Pikachu, la cual trata de sacársela de encima-

Pikachu: quítate de encima del brazo de Pikachu –grita, intentando separar el agarre de la pequeña de su brazo-

- ¡POR ARCUES! ¿! Como PASO ESTO!? -grito el azabache desde la sala-.

Las cuatro mujeres en la casa salieron a ver que había ocurrido con Ash, y lo encontraron apuntando al sillón donde estaba su pokedex.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ashi? ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Pikachu preocupada, revisando a su novio-

- ¿Querido estas bien, esta algo pálido? -decía Jirachi viendo la cara de Ash-.

Pidgeot se dirigió al Pokedex y callo desmayada, mientras Delia hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió por los números que miraba.

- A… Ash, esto es…esto es lo...que yo creo... -decía Delia muy shockeada-

- S-Si, e…eso pa… parece -dijo en el mismo estado que su madre-.

- ¡Tienes ahorrado en el banco mas de 9,870,467,595 poke dólares! -menciono Delia que no dejaba de ver los números-.

- ¿¡QUEEEE?! –grito Pikachu muy sorprendida-.

- ¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta? -pregunto su madre al ver tal enorme cantidad de dinero-.

- Nunca me moleste en eso del dinero, ya que Brock era el que lo manejaba, yo solo

Estaba empeñado en ser un maestro Pokemon… la verdad nunca le di mucha importancia –dijo sorprendido-

- ¡Con ese dinero podré comprar, botellas y botellas de Ketchup! –Dijo con sus ojos llenos de estrellitas adentro -Pidgeot se levanto y le comento algo a Jirachi.

- Lo vez Lolita, ella es una cerebro de Ketchup -dijo de forma burlona pero no funciona

Debido a que Pikachu estaba en su fantasía-.

- Jejeje -se reía la rubia mientras soñaba despierta- Pikachu y Ashi, la salchicha especial de Ashi, el adorado Ketchup de Pikachu y esa mayonesa que sale de mi Ashi.

- Tal vez... -ahora Jirachi tenía su propia fantasía- Querido gracias, por obsequiarme la cirugía de pechos –dijo ella tomando sus pechos que eran mucho más grandes que los de Pikachu y Pidgeot juntos- ahora quien es la loli eh –dijo viendo a unas pequeñas Pichu y Pidgey muy planas-

- Esas dos y sus tontos sueños -suspiro Pidgeot- aunque... -ahora era su turno de soñar despierta- así es Amo, esta cena esta fabulosa, sobre todo me agrada que te dieras cuenta que la cerebro de Ketchup y la loli, fueran contratadas como guarda espaladas, con esa agresividad que se cargan, hacen un trabajo excelente.  
Fin de las fantasías

- no se, por que creo que estoy en problemas –comento Ash observando a las chicas, cada una con una sonrisa pervertida, en su rostro-

- bueno hijo ese tema del dinero es algo delicado, lo hablaremos mas tarde, ahora  
chicas, creo que pueden quedarse con Ash un rato, menos tu Pidgeot -

- siii, puedo estar con querido –dijo mientras se abrazaba de Ash-

- ha, ha toma eso cerebro de Psyduck –dijo imitando a Jirachi-

- pero, amada suegra… ¿por que? –Pregunto Pidgeot un poco confundida-

- bueno, es por que te daré clases de cómo ser una futura buena esposa –dijo con una  
sonrisa amable-

- clases para buena esposa, suena interesante –dijo con una dulce sonrisa-

- Pikachu se niega a no recibir lo secretos de Mamá, Pikachu quiere continuar,  
Pikachu no dejara que cerebro de Psyduck se adelante a Pikachu –dijo decidida-

- yo también quiero aprender mas, para hacer feliz a querido –grito feliz-

- bueno, si tienen deseos de aprender, no puedo impedírselos, vamos chicas- indico Delia entrando a la cocina mientras recibía un si de las tres chicas-

Las mujeres se adentraron a la cocina y Ash las siguió sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina observando las clases de su madre, pero sobre todo estaba observando a una nerviosa Pikachu, que pudo notar era algo torpe al sentirse observada. Delia les enseñaba distintas tareas, a Pidgeot le toco una ensalada fresca, a Jirachi una limonada y a Pikachu estaba friendo un trozo de carne. Pidgeot comenzó arrancando varios trozos de lechuga, para después pasar a cortar pepinos, tomate y otras verduras.

- intenta hacerlo con mucho cuidado Pidgeot, el cuchillo es filoso - indico la mujer supervisando su trabajo-

- no se preocupe amada suegra, todo se llevara tal cual sea su orden –respondió  
cortando las verduras y echándolas en un gran plato-

- vaya tienes mucho talento con los cuchillos querida, todos los trozos tienen el mismo  
grosor - dijo tomando uno de los trozos de Zanahoria-

- gracias amada suegra - respondio con una sonrisa- 

- aah! - grito Jirachi-

Ante eso las miradas se posaron en Jirachi, que estaba llorando

- ¿que paso Jirachi? –pregunto preocupada mirando a la pequeña llorando-

- me… me co… corte co… con el cu… cuchillo –dijo mientras salían unas pequeñas  
gotas de sangre, de su dedo el cual solo tenia un pequeño agujero-

- ya tranquila no llores, ven te voy a curar –dijo llevándosela- chicas, esperen mientras  
volvemos Ash, Jirachi y Yo, no quiero que toquen nada -ordeno Delia para evitar que se lastimaran-

A los pocos segundos regresaron y Jirachi tenía un curita en su dedo.

- bueno, Ash puedes ayudar a Jirachi cortando los limones -pregunto Delia -

- claro mamá - respondió poniéndose al lado de Jirachi la cual estaba feliz al estar junto a su querido-

- vamos querido –dijo arrastrando al joven a su lado, mientras las demás la mataban con la vista-

- bueno chicas, reanudemos la clase- propuso Delia reciviendo un si de Pikachu y Pidgeot-

Las chicas continuaron y ahora Jirachi echaba el azúcar en la jarra con agua y el jugo de limón.

- listo –exclamo Jirachi sonriendo, orgullosa de su trabajo-

- muy bien Jirachi, ahora con mucho cuidado métela al refrigerador, y luego vas a  
bañarte- Dijo Delia-

- ¿Querido te bañas conmigo? - pregunto Jirachi mirando a Ash con sus enormes ojos verdes-

Ante eso, la rubia y la azabache pararon su trabajo para ver lo que sucedía mientras esperaban una respuesta negativa a la propuesta.

- jejeje, no creo que sea el momento para eso Jirachi - respondió Ash-

- ¿vamos si? –pedía con la insistencia de una niña de 7 años-

- Jirachi… Ash tienen una tarea muy importante que hacer, luego se bañaran juntos -sugirió Delia haciendo suspirar a las chicas pues todo el lugar estaba lleno de tensión-

- esta bien –respondió un poco desanimada, dejando la cocina-

- ¨Pikachu s muy linda, aun así… no puedo creer lo que ocurrió hace unas  
horas¨ - pensó Ash-

Flashback…

- Te amo Pikachu –dijo besando a la rubia-

- Pikachu te ama Ashi- contesto devolviendo el beso al azabache-

Fin del flashback

- Ashi, Ashi esta viendo a Pikachu –nerviosa- Pikachu no fallara, Pikachu  
cocinara para su Ashi –tranquilizándose un poco- respira y tranquilízate esto no puede ser tan difícil –comento distraída- esto es mas sencillo que mandar a volar a Equipo Rocket jajajajaja -pensaba ella con una gran sonrisa- ahora le demostrare a Ashi que soy la compañera perfecta y luego -luego coloca una expresión soñadora mientras se imaginaba a si misma cocinando para su esposo-

Imaginación

Se ve a una rubia con un delantal y su típica falda amarilla cocinando, cuando de repente se escucha un portazo y aparece el entrenado Ash Ketchum regresando de su Gimnasio. El azabache pasa al lado de una Gigantesca jaula para aves tamaño Wailord, donde había varios pokemon aves y una chica pájaro, actuando como Pidgey.

- cerebro de Psyduck tiene hambre… cerebro de Psyduck tiene hambre - menciono la chica pájaro-

- Ashi que bueno que regresaste, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? - pregunto la rubia a su esposo-

- la pequeña loli termino de limpiar la casa señores Ketchum –grita limpiando de un lado para otro, pero los Ketchum no le prestan atención-

- muchos entrenadores llegaron pero ninguno pasó - dijo sonriendo el azabache-

- me alegra que seas tan fuerte Ashi ¿tienes hambre? - pregunto la rubia en la cocina-

- si bastante –lamiéndose los labios-

- hice tu favorito –comenta con una sonrisa, mostrando una bandeja con  
hamburguesas-

- enserio, por que esta vez, preferiría comentare a ti- Dijo Ash tomando a Pikachu de los hombros-

En ese instante Ash le arranco el delantal, notando que solo eso llevaba en sima, comenzó a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, para después besar el cuello y labios de la chica.

Fin de la imaginación.

- Oye cerebro de Ketchup, fíjate en lo que haces -decía ella sacando a Pikachu de  
sus pensamientos-.

- ¡Deja a Pikachu en paz cerebro de Psyduck, Pikachu sabe lo que... -de pronto la  
sartén era envuelta en llamas asustando a la Pokemon- AAAAAAHHHHH UN HUNTER DE FUEGO HECHIZO LA COCINA –grita asustada- 

- PIKACHU -gritaron Ash y Pidgeot preocupados por la rubia y en eso una pequeña flama callo en el mandil de Pikachu para luego empezar a quemarse-.

- AAAAAAHHHHH MI COLITA ESTA EN LLAMAS ME QUEMO ME QUEMO -corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de apagar las llamas-.

- diablos -Dijo sacando una pokebola- ¡Buizel! –grito arrojando una pokebola, de la cual Silio una nutria de dos colas- Buizel usa chorro de agua. 

- Bui…zeeeeel! –exclamo arrojando agua al sartén el cual se había apagado satisfactoriamente-

- bien hecho buizel –dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña nutria- puedes regresar.

- fíjate lo que haces cerebro de Ketchup, casi quemas la casa –grito molesta Pidgeot-

- Pikachu tienes que tener mas cuidado, no puedes descuidar nada cuando estas  
cocinando, ¿estas lastimada? –Dijo de manera suave, para que la chica no llorara, pero era tarde Pikachu salió corriendo y se escucho un portazo en la planta alta-

- menuda llorona –exclamo con fastidio la azabache-

- Pidgeot no seas tan dura con Pikachu, un error lo comete cualquiera- expreso Delia-

- Lo se amada suegra pero si ella no fuera tan distraída esto no abría pasado -comento la Pidgeot-

- Ash podrías… ¿Ash? –Menciono Delia buscando a su hijo, el cual no se encontraba ahí-

El azabache había ido tras Pikachu y ahora estaba fuera de su propio cuarto.

- ¿Pikachu? –Llamo Ash tocando la puerta, pero no se escuchaba nada- ¿Pikachu estas bien? –dijo abriendo la puerta, y encontrando a Pikachu acostada con la cobija sobre ella y sollozando-

- Pi… Pikachu ha… -sniff- hace todo mal –dijo sollozando la rubia-

- no es verdad Pikachu, solo es cuestión de practica –animo un poco-

- no… no es verdad, Pikachu es débil, Pikachu no puede ser la compañera de Ashi, si Pikachu es débil –dijo dolida, sin ver el rostro del Ketchum- 

- Pikachu no digas eso –dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras Pikachu le daba la espalda-  
tu eres fuerte.

- …-

- Pikachu ¿te lastimaste? -pregunto preocupado- 

- !itai! –exclamo cuando Ash toco sobre la cobija-

Ash destapo a Pikachu y noto que el fuego había alcanzado su cola, dejándola con la piel un poco oscura.

- Pikachu, tu cola esta…

- Ashi, no lo digas por favor –exclamo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-

- siéntate por favor –ordeno el entrenador-

Pikachu se sentó y puso su colita sobre sus piernas, su pelo impedía que se vieran sus ojos, pero no había que ser genio para saber que estaba llorando, sus orejas estaban caídas por la tristeza. Ash había regresado con una pomada antiquemar, puso un poco en sus manos y la comenzó a frotar suavemente en la colita de Pikachu, que mira al entrenador serio con lo que hacia, ante eso la Rubia se sonrojo.

- se siente mejor –dijo sobando con la medicina, la parte afecta-

- si, Pikachu se siente mejor –exclamo con una linda sonrisa-

Ash terminaba de masajear la colita de Pikachu, y había notado que toda su piel incluso sus orejas y cola eran muy suaves, una vez que termino cerro la pomada y se sentó aun lado de ella.

- gracias Ashi –dijo sin verlo, pero estaba algo roja-

Ash solo sonrió y abrazo a la chica la cual devolvió el abrazo pero seguía triste por las cosas que recién pasaban.

- Ashi…-

- ¿pasa algo? -pregunto Ash mirándola a los ojos-

- si… si –exclamaba nerviosa-

- Pikachu –dijo viéndola a los ojos, lo cual intensifico el sonrojo en la rubia-

- si, ¿amas a Pikachu? –dijo sin verlo a los ojos-

Ash no respondió, haciendo temer a Pikachu lo peor, pero este simplemente la tomo de su barbilla con su mano derecha, para que lo viera a los ojos.

- Pikachu, como te dije esta mañana… me ayudaste demasiado en los momentos mas  
difíciles, sacrificaste tu forma pokemon por mi, y ahora tienen accidentes por recibir mi cariño.

- pero, si Jirachi y Pidgeot están aquí, Ashi ya no va a querer a Pikachu –dijo triste  
bajando la mirada y evitando los ojos de Ash-

- Pikachu –ante el tono duro en su nombre Pikachu comenzaba a temer lo peor, y  
comenzó a liberar mas lagrimas- Pikachu mírame –ordeno el azabache, y este recibió una mirada triste de esos hermosos ojos chocolate, poco a poco se acerco a la rubia y termino dándole un beso en los labios, que esta correspondió-

- Ashi -dijo sin creer las acciones de su entrenador- 

- sin importar cuantas chicas vengan, tu eres y -con una mano en el rostro de Pikachu-  
serás la primera Pikachu… te lo prometo.

En eso llega Delia la habitación y estos se separan de manera rápida y muy sonrojados.

- ¿chicos todo bien? –Pregunto extrañada, por los acontecimientos-

- si, Mamá… to… todo bien - respondió nervioso el joven Ketchum-

- Pikachu, ¿no te lastimaste con esa llama? - pregunto Delia muy preocupada-

- Pikachu esta bien, Ashi puso antiquemar en mi colita- señalo el lugar afectado con un poco de Gasas para evitar una infección-

- bueno chicos, será mejor que bajen, la comida estará en un momento –dijo  
sonriéndoles-

- si mamá -respondió Ash-

- Ashi… gracias –dijo dándole pequeño roce en los labios-

- vamos –exclamo tomando la mano de la rubia-

Mientras en otro lado o mas bien en cierta región, podemos ver a una pareja salir de un  
centro de inauguraciones, mientras varios reporteros los seguían para obtener respuestas.

- señor Shinji ahora que inauguro una pequeña escuela ¿a donde se dirigirá? –Preguntaba un reportero-

- bueno ahora mas que nada nos dirigiremos al último concurso de Dawn, debo estar ahí para apoyarla -menciono el pelimorado abrazando a Dawn-

- gracias Paul –dijo abrasando el brazo del chico-

- lo que sea por mi querida novia –dando un pequeño beso en los labios de la peli  
azulada- si nos disculpan debemos irnos, que tenemos pocos días para llegar.

Al rato que se alejaron, Paul suelta a Dawn de manera brusca.

- como odio tener que fingir esta estupidez –dijo con odio-

- pero Paul, pensé que –decía dolida-

- pensar tu –señalándola- el día que pienses el mundo se vendrá abajo tonta.

- ¿pero entonces lo del concurso? –menciono con voz triste-

- claro que iremos –respondió serio-

- gracias Paul –dijo abrazándolo mientras este se zafa y la mira con odio-

- suéltame estúpida –empujándola- sabes bien que solo eres un trofeo que le quite al  
perdedor de Ketchum, solo me sirves para ganar fama por ser una coordinadora, lastima que solo seas una perdedora.

- s… si pa… Paul –dijo con la mirada baja mientras derramaba lagrimas al escuchar las duras palabras de su novio-

- ni se te ocurra llorar, sabes bien lo que paso la última vez, así que ya sabes  
si lloras esto se acaba aquí - amenazo mientras la chica se alarmaba temiendo recibir el castigo de la ultima vez-

Dawn solo pudo asentir aun con lágrimas en su rostro, mientras seguía al Shinji.

Regresando a la región de Kanto podemos apreciar un grupo de tres personas llegar a la casa el Ketchum.

- por que tengo que venir Brock, sabes que ya no tengo nada que ver con el –dijo una voz algo irritada-

- por que es nuestro amigo- indico el criador-

- en eso concuerdo con Brock, Ash es nuestro amigo- menciono otro chico-

- ¿también tu Richi? no puedo creer que consideres a ese perdedor un amigo- respondió la voz femenina-

- Misty sabes bien que Ash no es capaz de lastimar a sus pokemon, y en esa batalla  
contra Paul fue buena decisión retirarse para que no salieran mal heridos -explico Brock-

- como digas, pero no esperen que hable mucho con el –dijo cruzada de brazos-

- miren allí esta su casa –comento feliz Brock-

- yupi –exclamo Misty con sarcasmo rodando sus ojos-

Pero al llegar encontraron algo extraño, Mr Mime parecía estar algo nervioso, eh intentando prender un cigarro.

- ¿ese no es el Mr. Mime de la señora Delia? - menciono impactado-

- parece querer fumar, Brock debemos impedirlo - dijo alarmada-

Pero en ese instante la puerta de la casa de Ash es destruida y una silueta salió volando y cayendo de espaldas, dejando preocupada a los visitantes y el pokemon psíquico.

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué ocurrirá con las rivalidades entre las chicas? ¿Por qué mr mime intentaba prender un cigarro? ¿Quién salió volando de la casa de los Ketchum?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de Deseo de amor

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap jejeje, para los que esperaban a Bayleef,  
que les pareció Pidgeot, también vimos un poco de lo que ocurrió con Dawn y su querido Paul, espero no me odien por como será tratada por el frio cabeza de uva. Pero no desesperen que en este Fic todo… pueda pasar. O.O mentira no todo, nunca incluiría Yaoi, eso si que no.


End file.
